


i wanna stay inside all day

by laurapalmer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurapalmer/pseuds/laurapalmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry like to spend the rainy days cuddled up on the sofa watching trashy TV and drinking hot cocoa and simply doing nothing but being together</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna stay inside all day

It’s always been a thing they did. If the weather looked like it was getting bad, one would call the other and plan a night in. They’d have junk food and warm blankets and loads of pillows and pile everything onto the sofa then bury themselves underneath it all. They’d pick a really trashy made-for-TV movie and not watch a minute of it. They always started at different ends of the couch with their feet tangled in the middle, but every time, the night ended with them cuddled up at one end, usually with Louis cradled in Harry’s long arms and resting against his never-ending torso. They’d talk about nothing specific. It was usually Louis rattling on about something unimportant and Harry listening carefully, soaking up every word like it was the last thing he’d hear; like Louis’ words were the raindrops outside the window and Harry was the soil soaking up every last drop. Sometimes they’d kiss; sometimes they’d lie silently together, listening to the raindrops splatter against the windowpane; and sometimes Louis would fall asleep in Harry’s arms and Harry would listen to the soft breathing of the boy who had no idea what this meant to him.

This one particular evening, the rain was coming down unusually hard and Louis was due at Harry’s flat ten minutes ago. Harry didn't want to worry, but he did. Louis was always late, always, but Harry worried anyway. He always did.

Twenty minutes past the time Louis was supposed to arrive, Harry heard a pounding on the door along with a “hurry the fuck up harry it’s freezing out here.” He raced to the door to reveal a soaked to the bone boy who was shivering slightly, but nevertheless had a grin on his face and was pushing his way into the flat, dripping on everything surrounding him. He walked past Harry with a simple “hey, babe I’m freezing, mind if I get myself a change of clothes?” but he didn't wait for an answer as he walked past Harry down the hallway to the bedroom. Harry followed the sodden footprints that marked the dingy carpet and found Louis stripping off his drenched clothes and pulling on Harry’s favorite pair of grey sweats and an over-sized white v-neck shirt that made Louis look like he was a child dressing in his father’s clothing. Harry didn't know why, but seeing Louis covered in his clothing, his shirt and his sweatpants made his heart flare and his head swirl and his stomach tie in knots. After Louis was dressed and dry, the two boys made their way to the sofa and Harry sat at one end and busied himself with situating his pillows and wrapping himself in the many blankets and making sure every inch of his body was enveloped in warmness. Suddenly, he felt a draft of cool air hit his skin and Louis was crawling underneath the covers, snuggling close to Harry sitting between his legs with his head resting on his chest and his fingers intertwined with Harry's. “I’m cold” is all he said and that’s all Harry needed to hear. They sat like that for a while, just the sound of the pitter patter of raindrops and their slow, steady breathing filling the room. They didn't turn on the television but that was fine with Harry because he didn't want to hear anything other than the beating of Louis’ heart and the deep, sighing breaths and the gentle buzz of his voice as he hummed a soft tune. All he wanted to hear was Louis Louis Louis and he all he wanted to do was simply be and he wanted it to be enough. It was enough, but he wanted more. He wanted to feel that Louis felt the same way he did, and if he thought about it hard enough, he knew it was true but he wanted to feel and just know Louis loved him as much as he loved him and that this moment, these moments where nothing happened yet everything happened, he wanted to know that they meant as much to Louis as they did to him. But Harry just laid there, waiting and hoping and wishing that Louis would speak, speak the words he’s been waiting for, words he’s yearned for. But the boy kept silent, listening and breathing and loving and being.

When Harry was sure that Louis was asleep, really sure, he whispered the words he’d been waiting to say. He whispered them so softly and quietly that he barely even heard them, but they were there. They floated all around the room, encasing everything around them and soaking themselves into everything Harry owned, soaking themselves into Harry, becoming a part of him. He closed his eyes, steadied his breathing and focused on the boy in his arms, the boy he loved dearly and more than anything and anyone in the entire world. Just as he was drifting off, he heard. It was like a tinkle in the air, a like a bell ringing from miles and miles away. He heard it, and he’d never forget it for as long as he’d live.

“I know. And I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first piece pls be gentle


End file.
